Meta Knight and Samus Know Poetry
by golfer
Summary: Heh. Title says it all. It's the story of Meta Knight and Samus that's really two poems. One told in Meta Knight's POV, the other in Samus's. It's the world's first Armorshipping poem EVER. Read and review this historical post!


**ARMOR SHIPPING IS BACK BABY! Now I've got a few issues I'll settle right here; right now. People want to know why I'm writing Armorshipping when I already have Hammergunshipping. My answer is that the only reason I like those is because Samus deserves a good guy she can relate to and be happy with. In fact, here's Meta Knight to give our disclaimer.**

**MK: Thank you. Golfer does not own Super Smash Bros or anything related. He only owns the plot and the poems.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**MK: And no hard feelings?**

**Me: Absolutely no hard feelings buddy. So it's told in two points of view; Samus's, and Meta Knight's. In my opinion, poetry is awesome if it rhymes. It doesn't have to. Cookie if you review a suggestion for me, the poetry wizard. I'll do parodies to songs if the song is well known enough. If the way Samus talks sounds…OOC, then you're right. That's poetry. Who walks around rhyming carefully every word that they say? Meta Knight…probably isn't so OOC, right?**

* * *

**Meta Knight's POV**: I walked up to Smash Mansion, filled with glee

Until I opened the door, the mansion I see.

The door itself was a tower, let alone the building

Which alone showed me, the door's clever gilding.

I stepped inside, full of delight

Until I saw GayManWatch, lifting my plight.

The ink man wouldn't shut up, he was annoying

I took my sword, and stuck it in that man, so cloying.

Master Hand, a massive glove, grabbed me with an iron grip

But he's so big, and I'm so small, I was about to slip.

I walked away from that Hand, steaming with rage

Until I saw a man, ready for a battle with me to wage

I lifted my sword, my gleaming sword, at his neck

This man had been dishonorable, I was to do what?

When he smacked a woman, right on the butt.

It was Captain Falcon, this guy I knew not

He lacked a real brain, only but a dot.

I scolded him for his wretched demeanor

But all he did was get a bit more meaner.

"I don't have to listen to you runt!" He cried out

Before I got sick of listening him pout.

"Listen you," I said, full of anger

"Treating a woman like that puts you in danger."

Captain Falcon stepped back, avoiding a fight

He was wise to do so, lest he feel my might.

I looked over at Samus Aran, such a lovely lady

I took her hand, smitten, and knew she was not shady.

I decided to follow my heart, ignoring my painful past

I wanted her by my side, not with me last.

* * *

**Samus's POV**: Who was this mysterious guy

Who's voice took my breath in a single sigh.

He stood up for me, full of life

I only wondered if he had a wife.

He didn't sweep me off my feet, not really

But his voice was as hot as chili.

He took my hand in his miniature glove

And tried to carry me away, as gentle as a dove.

Alas, he was too small, too tiny, I say

But I'm not one to, at a scene, stay.

I went with him, all the way upstairs

Where he stared me down, his eyes he bares.

Then he took off his mask without a word

I gasped at his face, reminiscent of a bird.

He was adorable, cute as can be

Why didn't he want anyone to see?

"They make fun of me" he said with remorse,

He was just so cute, yet so full of force.

I hugged him, I felt for him, lamented

That he had no friends, and anger he vented,

He held inside, that anger, that sadness

He was a great guy, it was madness.

"Samus," he said, "I have something to admit,"

I wondered what it was, something from his wit.

"I-I need to tell you," he continued with a stutter

"I think I love you," he said. I melted like butter.

"Meta Knight," I responded, at least I tried,

"I love you too," I continued, it was then I cried.

* * *

**TADA! That's how touching poetry can be. Now I know what you're all thinking. "It went by so quick." But it's all in poetry. I'd have to stop somewhere! And it was perfect that it stopped there. Oh no, I'm starting to rhyme again. Okay, so read and review please. And don't hesitate if you want more poetry from me. If you want a parody of a song, tell me the song and I can mess with the Smashers...I mean, if it's popular enough. **


End file.
